


All Comers

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gangbang, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Public Sex, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, Versatile Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 18Daddy|Leather|MasturbationDerek goes to the parade and gets what he wants.





	All Comers

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read the tags. If you feel I missed a tag (or think there's a tag that would apply but isn't here), please leave a polite comment!

Derek could feel the anticipation building low in his belly as he got dressed, tossing a long jacket over himself when he was done before walking half a block to the parade float prep area. As soon as he hit the float he'd gotten a spot on, he stowed the coat, tried not to flush at the whistles and catcalls, pleased at the reactions he was already getting. It didn't take much effort to get into position, knees spread on a cushion, body draped over the specialized bench he'd had made. The slide of marker over his skin helped him settle more into it all, knowing the words he'd requested were being added. 

“Open to all comers.”

A little bit of a pun in there, but he means it. He doesn't care what the festival goers think...he's a wolf, he's not going to catch anything, and he needs this. Needs to be taken and filled, needs to feel the come spilling out of his hole. He's positioned so his ass is at the forefront of the float, cheeks framed by leather chaps. His legs are spread far enough that he can feel the breeze ruffling the hair around his lubed up hole. He didn't bother stretching much, knowing his healing would just tighten him back up too quickly, but he made sure he had a fair amount of lube inside of himself, and one of those industrial pump bottles anchored down next to him. 

Derek doesn't have long to wait before the truck that powers the float is rumbling to life and beginning it's journey on the route. It'll be going slow enough that anyone so inclined can climb up the stairs and have at him and the others similarly positioned. The noise of the crowd is loud when they finally hit the stretch of road cordoned off. Lots of cheers and yelling, so much going on that even his enhanced hearing can't really pick out individual voices. It's a freeing feeling, knowing that he doesn't have to focus on anything except what his body feels. He can feel his hole winking in the sun, knows it's probably shiny with the excess lube spilling out every time he clenches down. It isn't long before he hears shoes on the metal stairs, several sets of them. A shadow passes over him and a hand trails down his skin, sliding across the leather and over his cheeks,a finger circling his hole before dipping inside. He can hear the quiet groan of the stranger behind him as the man fingers him open more carefully than Derek expected, the rustle of the guy's belt buckle as he undoes his pants. He does his best to relax when he feels the blunt head of the guy's cock pushing against his entrance, bearing down as the flared tip breaches him. 

“Oh fuck, you're tight daddy.” There's another hot tremor in Derek's belly at the words. He knows what he looks like, all bulging muscle and body hair - he's a ‘daddy’ by most standards, except that he doesn't want to dominate anyone. Sure, he loves to top, but he also loves a cock in his ass, and it's so hard for him to find people willing to look past the packaging and give him what he needs. It's why he came out here, made a display of himself. The guy presses onward relentlessly until his balls bounce against Derek's own, then drops down so he's blanketing Derek's back, mouth pressed against his ear, whispered pleas falling from his lips for daddy to let him take this when he starts rutting into Derek frantically. It makes it even easier to relax his hole, arching back into it, his skin tingling with every frantic thrust from the guy’s hips. It isn’t long until the body above him stills, the rutting ending as he feels a pulse inside his ass, knows he’s being filled to the brim with the first load of what he hopes will be many today. The guy is kind enough to reach around, jerking Derek to completion before rolling off, murmuring a thank you and pressing a kiss to Derek’s already sweaty hair. He doesn’t even get out a word before the guy is gone. All in all, it was only a few short minutes, hot and satisfying, but over too soon. It’s okay though, Derek can already hear more feet climbing the stairs, can feel another man settling behind him, one finger probing to make sure he’s still plenty loose before driving inside. This guy feels different, bigger. There’s a brush of hair-covered belly against his lower back as the guy fucks him, rough and fast, low grunts and less actual words this time. He takes a little more time and Derek doesn’t mind at all, tries to clench down around him, feels the previous load leaking out a bit each time the man draws back out. It feels filthy and he loves it.

After that, it’s a blur, each man quickly being replaced by another as their float makes its way along the parade route. Some of them get him off (or try to, his refractory period is good, but it’s not godlike), some don’t - either way he’s happy. He spends hours mostly stuffed full. He can feel the roughness of rashes forming on the backs of his thighs, his ass cheeks, his lower back. Everywhere that other bodies touch him is raw and sensitive. Derek loses himself in the in and out slide of his hole being filled, his craving need being satisfied. By the end of the route, he’s covered in sweat and come, his muscles lax from so much time spent clenching and releasing, fine tremors running through his limbs. His eyes have long since closed to near slits, everything muted and fuzzy. He’s got just enough coherency to catch the sound of hesitant shoes on the stairs. He expects they’ll go to one of the other men, but they keep shuffling until they’re behind him. A hand tentatively pets along his flank, long fingers trailing across his skin, leaving him shuddering at the softness in the touch. His asscheeks are gripped, spread open carefully, his hole trying to clench down but having trouble after so many intrusions. He knows he’s open a bit, would feel ashamed if it hadn’t been exactly what he wanted. He can feel more come leaking out of him, a slow drip over his rim, down his perinium to his sac. The man who’s holding him open doesn’t say a word, just stares, and Derek’s trying to work up the energy to turn his own head and speak when there’s a sudden wet warmth covering his hole. He cries out then, the most noise he’s made in a long while, as a tongue delves inside of him. Despite the hunger he can feel coming off the man, the tongue remains gentle, careful as it cleans him up, scoops the loads out of him, massages his walls. 

“So beautiful, like this. So perfect. I never knew…” The words are murmured into his ass, the mouth attached to him almost making out with his hole. It sparks something low in his belly, a new arousal, hotter than what he’d felt so far today, even when he was getting everything he wanted. Derek had thought he was spent entirely, but he can feel his cock filling, a little painful with how sensitive he is already. The tongue inside him doesn’t cease until Derek’s dripping, body somehow, despite the exhaustion, rocking back onto it, hole doing a better job of clenching down (his healing probably kicking in a little). Eventually the man moves his face back, though not far, peppering kisses to Derek’s cheeks as he drizzles lube onto his hole, pushing it in with careful fingers, probing and stretching, making sure there’s only an easy glide. “Tell me this is okay, tell me this is what you want?” The question is soft, the hands on him stilling as the man angles up. He can feel the heat of the cock tapping against his entrance, going no further as the man waits. It takes him a few tries.

“Yes, yes please.” His voice is rough, his throat dry, but there’s no lie in his answer. He arches a little more, ass pushing further back, feeling the tip of the man’s cock start to breach him. He catches the low chuckle, the murmured ‘okay’, feels strong hands gripping his hips and then he’s overwhelmed by the relentless glide of a cock filling him up. It’s no more remarkable than any of the others from today, but his body responds as if it’s the biggest, the best. The muscles inside his ass are rippling, trying to grip and pull the man inside faster, and Derek can’t help but agree with what his body is trying to do, finding more strength, reaching behind him until he can grip at the hands holding onto him and tug. The man falls onto him with a startled oomf, his cock fully seated inside of Derek as he does, and Derek doesn’t hesitate to drag the man’s arms around him, over his chest, help them grip his shoulders from below, his own arms holding the man in place, draped along his body from head to toe. 

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” The man’s voice is in his ear, slightly scratchy cheek pressed to Derek’s own, and he can’t stop the low rumble of happiness from escaping, doesn’t even try, just rubs his cheek against the other man’s and flexes his hips, trying to rock backwards. The position is difficult, but together they find a rhythm, his body flexing and rolling in counterpoint to the man above him, loving the pounding of the man’s heartbeat as they work closer to the edge together. He maybe whines a little when one hand leaves his shoulders, but it’s stifled quickly as he feels it encircle his cock, strokes matching the motion of their bodies, and it isn’t long until they’re both falling over the edge. Derek thinks his vision whites out for a moment, panting as he comes back to himself. The man behind him hasn’t pulled out and left, like all of the others. He’s still there, softening inside of Derek, hands petting along his sides, through his hair, the mess coating his stomach. There are whispered words of praise accompanying the motions, kisses reverently placed across his skin. He catches bits and pieces, of how the man had no idea that this is what Derek needed, about how beautiful he was now, how amazing he’d been to watch all day, how he saw the float and followed it, entranced. How he almost didn’t have the courage to step onto it.

“Glad you did…” it was a mumble, barely understandable, but he felt the man behind him relax further, caught the notes of relief and happiness slipping into his scent. He was stiff when the man helped him up, helped anchor him, and somewhat surprised to see the float was empty aside from them. There was still a crowd, more folks milling around as other floats ended their run through the parade, but they’d been left alone up there. He didn’t pay much attention to the people who’d been watching them, everything focused on the man in his arms, the way the light played across his lightly tanned skin, the sun reflecting in his eyes, turning them nearly amber, the moles he’d grown so familiar with over the years. He thinks they’ll probably talk about this all later, about what he needs and what it means. But he’s not worried, not after the way he was cared for just now, accepted. He leans in and catches the man by surprise, his lips dry after a day in the sun, but still soft. It’s the first kiss he’s had today, the first one he wanted. He smiles into it as it’s returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
